1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular, to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber adapted to be slidably inserted within a second chamber for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention further relates to a new and improved system and method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein a first container having a center column for its upper portion and a means for receiving and retaining materials other than the disc-shaped item as its lower portion is slidably inserted within an elongated second container. A cover is also provided to close the opening to the second container, thereby sealing the contents of both the first and second containers. The disc-shaped media is releasably retained within either the first container or the cover in a manner that the media is permitted to move rotationally while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media, and the other materials are placed inside an open ended second container or in the means for receiving and retaining on the lower portion of the first container. The first container is then inserted into the second container through the open end, and then cover is then releasably attached to the second container.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity arises for product manufacturers who wish to deliver disc-shaped media with a collection of loose items used while watching the media, e.g., toy companies, arts and crafts companies, hobby companies, game companies, cosmetic companies, food companies (e.g., collections of spices or seasonings), kitchen and other utensil manufacturers (e.g., collections of baking or carving tools), sporting goods manufacturers (e.g., a set of gun cleaning tools or fishing lure tying equipment), machine tool manufacturers (e.g., a complete set of adjusting wrenches, bits, etc.), and the list goes on and on. This opportunity also arises in connection with delivery of purchases to catalog, e-commerce, and other xe2x80x9cshop-at-homexe2x80x9d customers, as well as for the distribution of free-standing-insert type advertising, samples, business-to-business communications and other forms of direct marketing and retail sales. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of packaging whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be attractively, efficiently, and effectively packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
But another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a first member adapted to be slidably inserted into a second member, said first member including means to receive and retain materials other than said disc-shaped media and, in a preferred embodiment, the disc-shaped media as well.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a first member adapted to be slidably inserted into a second member then sealed by a cover, said cover including means to receive and retain the disc-shaped media and said first member and second member both including means to receive and retain materials other than said disc-shaped media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a removable lid that attaches to the container after the disc media has been either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored on a seat on the lid that retains the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the first member and lid are removable and the first member can be removed to access materials other than the disc-shaped media being stored in the second member beneath the first member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular ring or protrusion mounted on either the cover or the column of the first member of the container defines an annular post slightly smaller in exterior diameter than the diameter of the center hole of the disc media to thus retain the disc media on the post in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the first member includes means for grasping said first member in order to facilitate removing and replacing said first member from the container.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the annular post adapted to hold the disc media includes at least one protrusion adapted to retain said disc media in place on said annular post once said disc media has been snapped in place over said protrusion.
But another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the support member is a center post fixedly attached to and extending from the inside center of the lid.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form comprises a first member having a center column for its upper portion and a means for receiving and retaining materials other than the disc-shaped item in its lower portion, which first member is slidably inserted through the opening of and into the chamber of an elongated second member. A cover is provided to close the opening of the second member after insertion of the first member, thereby sealing the contents of both the first and second members. The disc-shaped media is releasably retained either by the first member or the cover such that the media is permitted to move rotationally while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media. Materials other than the disc-shaped media may be placed into the chamber of the second member or, alternatively, into the means for receiving and retaining disposed in the lower portion of the first member. The first member is inserted into the second member and into the chamber therein through the opening, and then cover is then releasably attached to the second member. In the preferred embodiment, a means for grasping the first member is disposed either on the sides or at the top of the column so as to allow a user to more easily remove the first member from the chamber in the second member, and thereafter replace same. A central support structure for the disc media is provided on either the cover or at the top of the column of the first member, which center support acts in combination with the annular opening at the center of the disc media, so as to allow the disc media to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. The central support structure in the preferred form includes at least one projection which extends from either the inner surface of the cover or the top of the column, which projection provides secure support for the disc shaped media in either the lid or the column. In the preferred embodiment, at least one protrusion is disposed on said projection, which protrusion further serves to retain said disc-shaped media upon the projection, once the disc-shaped media has been snapped in place over said protrusion. Once the disc media has been placed on the support structure, the cover is then engaged with and secured to the second member, thereby closing and sealing the opening.
In the preferred method of packaging, materials other than the disc media are inserted into the chamber of the second member or within the means for receiving and retaining disposed in the lower portion of the first member. The disc media is then inserted into and releasably retained about the central support structure on either the top of the column on the first member or on the inner surface of the cover. The first member is slidably inserted into the chamber of the second member, and the cover is then attached about the opening of the second member such that it serves to close and seal the opening to the chamber in the second member.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.